Bring the Noise
"Bring the Noise" è un brano musicale dei Public Enemy. Testo Too black, too strong Too black, too strong Flavor Flav: Yo, Chuck These alley trippers are still frontin' on us Show 'em that we can do this 'Cause we always knew this, ha ha Yeah, boy! Chuck D.: Bass! How low can you go? Death row, what a brother know Once again, back is the incredible rhyme animal, the incredible D, Public Enemy number one "Five-O" said, "Freeze!" and I got numb Can I tell 'em that I really never had a gun? But it's the wax that the Terminator X spun Now they got me in a cell 'Cause my records, they sell 'Cause a brother like me said, Well Farrakhan's a prophet and I think you ought to listen to What he can say to you" What you ought to do Is follow for now, power of the people, say, "Make a miracle, D, pump the lyrical" Black is back, all in, We're gonna win Check it out Flavor Flav: Yeah, y'all, c'mon Chuck D.: Here we go again Turn it up! Bring the noise! Turn it up! Bring the noise! Flavor Flav: Hey yo, Chuck, they're sayin' we too black, man Yo, I don't understand what they're saying But little do they know they can get a smack for that, man Chuck D.: Never badder than bad 'cause the brother is madder than mad At the fact that's corrupt like a senator Soul on a roll, but you treat it like soap on a rope 'Cause the beats in the lines are so dope Listen for lessons I'm saying inside music That the critics are all blasting me for They'll never care for the brothers and sisters Now across the country has us up for the war We got to demonstrate, come on now They're gonna have to wait 'til we get it right Radio stations, I question their blackness They call themselves black, but we'll see if they'll play this Turn it up! Bring the noise! Turn it up! Bring the noise! Flavor Flav: Hey yo, Chuck, they're illin', we chillin' Yo, PE in the house, top billing Yo, Chuck, show 'em what you can do, boy Chuck D.: Get from in front of me, the crowd runs to me My DJ is warm, he's X, I call him Norm, y'know He can cut a record from side to side So what, the ride, the glide should be much safer than a suicide Soul control, beat is the father of your rock'n'roll Music for whatcha, for whichin', you call a band, man Makin' a music, abuse it, but you can't do it, y'know You call 'em demos Flavor Flav: But we ride limos, too Chuck D.: Whatcha gonna do? Rap is not afraid of you Beat is for Sonny Bono Flavor Flav: Beat is for Yoko Ono Chuck D.: Run-DMC first said a DJ could be a band Stand on its own feet, get you out your seat Beat is for Eric B. and LL, as well, hell Wax is for Anthrax, still it can rock bells Ever forever, universal, it will sell Time for me to exit, Terminator X it Turn it up! Bring the noise! Turn it up! Bring the noise! Flavor Flav: Yo, they should know by now that they can't stop this ???? Word up, better keep tellin' me to turn it down But yo, Flavor Flav ain't going out like that Come on Come on Come on, now Come on Chuck D.: From coast to coast, so used to being like a comatose Stand, my man, the beat's the same with a boast toast Rock with some pizzazz, it will last. Why you ask? Roll with the rock stars, still never get accepted as We got to plead the Fifth, you can investigate Don't need to wait, get the record straight Hey, posse in effect, got Flavor, Terminator X to sign checks, play to get paid You got to check it out down on the avenue A magazine or two is dissing me and dissing you Yeah, I'm telling you... Flavor Flav: Hey yo, Griff, ????? the S1W We got to handle this We ain't goin' out like that Yo man, straight up on the Columbo tip We can do this, like Brutus 'Cause we always knew this You know what I'm sayin' There's just one thing that puzzles me, my brother What's wrong with all these people around here, man... Categoria:Canzoni